Little Wonders
by Symphonic Madness
Summary: When Mai leaves Firelord Zuko once and for all, and with no one to help him raise their daughter, Zuko must call upon his friends for help; a certain motherly waterbender in particular. Read as Zuko and Katara struggle with their greatest challenge yet: Parenthood. Cover image courtesy of Beanaroony on DA
1. Chapter 1

**Back after a long hiatus, and glad to be, too! Chapters will be longer in the future, but for right now, this one is short and sweet. Enjoy!**

**-Symphonic Madness**

It was a quaint night at the Fire Nation royal palace, and Zuko was waking up to the sound of his six month-old daughter, Ursa, screaming and crying for reasons her father was sure to find out soon enough. He dragged himself out of bed, but noticed something odd.

Mai's side of the bed was empty save for neatly made sheets and a small note.

_Zuko,_

_I have decided that I cannot take the pressures of being the wife of a ruler any longer. Our daughter hates me, and I feel it is best I leave. Trying to find me will be useless. By now, I am somewhere far away from here. Give Ursa my love, for I am never coming back._

_-Mai_

_P.S. The crown is on the nightstand. Give it to someone who wants that kind of power._

Zuko fell to his knees. He couldn't believe it. The love of his life had just up and left without any sort of warning. But as his daughter wreaked havoc on the ears of the palace occupants, he remembered he had to be strong for her. He didn't let himself cry. He just stood, and walked to the crib where his daughter was waiting. Her tiny fists were opening and closing in an attempt to get the Firelord to pick her up.

"Shhhh," he coos. "It's alright. I'm here. Mommy may not be here anymore, but I always will be. No matter what."

It's then that the true nature of his being alone sinks in. Zuko holds his daughter close to him, and lets a few tears slide down his cheeks. He needs help. Ursa needs a female figure in her life. Zuko doesn't know anything about raising a daughter alone. But he does know of one person who might just be willing to help.

Katara.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm finally back! So happy to finally be! Here is the chapter, as promised =)**

**-SM**

* * *

_Katara,_

_I need your help._

_-Zuko_

The message was short, but it was enough to make Katara leave her home in the Southern Water Tribe to help her old friend. Though it's been eight years since the war's end, she and Zuko kept in contact quite often due to the bond they formed while finding her mother's killer and while fighting Azula. This letter in particular, though, was one that sparked a great deal of concern on her part.

"I don't know how long I'll be gone, Dad," Katara says as she goes to board the ship headed for the Fire Nation. "But I love you. Give my love to Gran-Gran, Sokka, Suki, and little Tozan."

"I will. I don't know why he summoned you, but I do know that eventually it will all work out for the best. Love you, too, my little waterbender. Have a safe journey," Hakoda says, giving his daughter a final hug goodbye.

Katara hugs him back, and with arms laden with what little belongings she has here, she boards the ship. She has to wipe a few tears from her eyes as citizens of the tribe wave goodbye to her. She waves back, and the ship starts its voyage to the mighty Fire Nation, where a certain someone is waiting and needing her help.

"I'm coming Zuko. As fast as I can," Katara vows under her breath.

The journey takes five agonizing days to finally reach and go through the great gates of Azulon. It took all of Katara's willpower not to help the ship along with her waterbending. But she makes it. Katara has a face-splitting grin on her face at the sight of Iroh, but it's quickly replaced with a look of confusion and mild hurt at Zuko not being there to greet her as well.

"Good afternoon, Lady Katara. Might I assist you with your bags?" Iroh asks.

"No, but thanks," she says with a smile as she sets down her belongings and hugs the general.

"Guards!" Iroh calls. "Carry the Lady's things to her room. I highly doubt she wants to carry such heavy-looking items all the way back to the palace."

"It's fine, General…"

"_Uncle_. And second of all, I insist," he says.

She opens her mouth to protest, but the look on the old man's face tells her to do otherwise. Iroh is the first to break the moment-long silence.

"You arrived at the right time, Miss Katara. Things are not all well. Zuko has been losing more sleep than a Firelord should as of late. Ursa has everyone worried. She's sick right now, too, which makes things worse."

"So that's why he called me? To heal his sick daughter?" Katara asks incredulously.

"Not at all, my Lady! You see, Mai left him with the child, and he has no one but me to help take care of her. He doesn't trust nannies. Only you, I, and he are even allowed near the infant."

"Wow. I understand why he needs me now."

"Yes he does. But he's not the only one. Ursa is in dire need of a female figure to help raise her. She can't go her whole life being raised only by her father. Plus, with the nobility breathing down my nephew's neck about the whole situation, I think it's best he called us for help."

"I never knew Zuko to be the type to take that much criticism from anybody. Let alone some rich snobs," Katara says as they reach the palace.

Iroh laughs and claps Katara's back lightly. "You haven't changed a bit, Lady Katara."

It was quite the contrary, actually. Katara had grown up and out in the nine years it's been since the end of the war. The young girl she was when she fought in the war was now a beautiful, mature woman. She'd become a true master in the art of waterbending, and along with acting as a political figure in her tribe, also taught groups of students eager to learn how to use the gift they were born with.

They continue the rest of the way in comfortable silence before the shrieking of a child is heard somewhere down the hall. Zuko, disheveled and tired-looking, comes out of a room Katara guesses is the nursery. He is wearing a red and gold sleeveless shirt with a pair of pants, yet his feet remain bare. He walks up to his uncle and friend and a look of great relief appears on his face.

"Thank the spirits you're here," Zuko says as he gently rocks the infant in his arms.

"Likewise," Katara says. "Here, let me take her. I'll see what I can do to help her."

"Thank you," the young Firelord says as he hands his screeching daughter to Katara. "Agni! I forgot to set up the water in the nursery!" Zuko says, slapping his palm to his forehead.

Katara smiles and a small giggle escapes her before she can stop it. "That's okay."

Suddenly, a little gurgle is heard before a small spew of vomit ends up on Katara's dress and on Ursa's blanket. Ursa then begins to wail and cry.

"You'd better hurry with that water. This isn't the first time this sort of thing has happened today," Iroh says with a chuckle.

"You go ahead to the nursery. I'll be there in a few minutes with the water and a wet cloth for your dress," Zuko says as he breaks into a jog.

Katara swallows a gag at the feeling of baby vomit coating her shoulder and makes her way into the nursery and takes a seat in the rocking chair. She remembers this rocking chair. It was a gift that Sokka made for Zuko. She had to give her brother credit; he was a damn good carpenter as well as a warrior. She gently rocks back and forth as the baby continues to cry. She begins to sing a Water Tribe lullaby to the infant.

As if by magic, Ursa quiets and looks at Katara curiously. Said waterbender smiles at her as she continues to sing. Soon, though, Ursa's eyes flutter closed and her breathing gets deeper. Katara finishes the lullaby and looks up to find Zuko standing in the doorway with a baffled expression on his face.

"I can't believe it. I just can't believe it. This is the first time she's fallen asleep since last night," Zuko says as he stares in awe at the waterbender before him.

Katara gets up and takes the cloth from Zuko's hand. "With that lullaby, if she's anything like the babies I spent time with growing up, she'll sleep for the next few hours. Now, to get down to business."

She bends the water from the basin at Zuko's feet and it begins to glow and coat her hands. She places them on little Ursa's abdomen. She squirms a little bit, but gives no other hints as to possibly being awake. A moment passes, and Katara takes her hands off of the baby. She smiles.

"There. That should take care of her sour stomach," the young waterbender says. "It was just a flu, Zuko. Don't get so stressed out next time."

"I can't thank you enough, Katara," Zuko says. "Anything you ask for is yours from now on."

"I want three things. One: a position as one of your advisors. Two: A permanent home in the palace. Three: Go get some rest. I'll take care of Ursa. I'll wake you for dinner if you are up for it."

"Done."

"Now go."

"Right!"

Katara laughs at his haste, but Zuko, on the other hand, is quite relieved to finally get some rest. He is asleep before his head hits the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so I live in Michigan, United States, and I am not kidding, it is -8 degrees Fahrenheit (-22.2 degrees Celsius) where I am right now. So, bundled up in a comforter, a pair of fleece pajama pants, warm socks, a cup of hot coffee, and my fluffiest sweatshirt, I write this chapter. I'm home alone (save for my two dogs), and needless to say I'm not going outside today. School is cancelled for the second day in a row. So, with all that said, I will be spending all day writing this chapter. Lucky ducks! I may even get a second one in if I'm lucky and I don't freeze to death =D**

**So, here we are again! I got some tips from my personal ass-kicker, storyoftheunknownfangirl, all of which I plan on incorporating into future chapters. This one will be fairly long, just so you all know. Well, I'd best get to writing! Ta ta for now!**

**-SM**

**P.S. If you would like my personal writing playlist, send me a message, or review, and I'll be sure to give you a list of amazing songs that help me get in the writing spirit! (=**

As it turns out, Zuko denied Katara's invitation to dinner when she asked him later that evening. Instead, the twenty four year-old Firelord slept through the night and awoke at the first signs of the sunrise that next morning. He pulled the covers aside and threw his legs over the edge of the bed; inhaling deeply. He felt good. He felt better than good, actually. He felt _refreshed_; a feeling he had not experienced since before Mai left. He thought about the day he got the marriage annulled. As Firelord, he had the power to do such things just by giving the word, and not needing the consent of the other party involved. But rarely if ever did he use his power to make decisions without consulting his wife.

_But Mai isn't here anymore_, Zuko thought bitterly. He decided soon after that he would put all bitterness aside for the moment and be the devoted father he always swore he would be. Zuko got out of bed and got a whiff of himself in the process. His nose scrunched up at the stench. He needed a bath, badly. But he needed to check on Ursa first. He heard the beginnings of a crying fit coming from his daughter.

He was quick to make his way to the nursery, which was just a room away from his own. The room between his and Ursa's was Katara's, and so he didn't think twice about deciding to give Katara a break this morning. He walks into the room where Ursa is wailing loudly, and he takes her into his arms. He grabs a bottle of milk from the nearby icebox, and heats it with his firebending. He puts it to the child's lips and she drinks hungrily.

"With all that spitting up you did yesterday, I find it hard to believe you've had a decent meal in awhile. Eat up, Princess," Zuko says with a small chuckle.

The bottle is halfway finished when Ursa finishes drinking. "It's okay that you didn't drink all of it. We'll try again soon."

Zuko burps his daughter, but soon afterwards, she begins crying again. "Shhhh. It's okay, little one. Let me see if I can remember that lullaby Katara was singing to you yesterday, hmm?"

He frantically searches his brain for the lyrics, but for the life of him can't remember them. All he knows is the tune, so that is what the young Firelord sings. He finishes the song, and Ursa is asleep. He smiles fondly at her as he sets her down in the crib.

"Daddy loves you, baby girl. No matter what, I will always be with you. You can bet Grandpa Iroh's prized tea set on that," Zuko says, tears forming in his eyes. "I know Mommy won't be around, but I always will be. And so will Katara. She loves you, too. You may not have a mom…" Zuko chokes out a sob. "But you have a daddy, and plenty of aunts and uncles who love you even more than she ever could. Sleep well, my precious Princess. I'll be right by your side when you wake up."

Zuko feels a warm, calloused hand on his shoulder, and turns around to see Katara standing there with a look of utter compassion and sorrow painted on her features. Wordlessly, she hugs Zuko tightly. He returns the embrace as he cries. He tries his best to muffle the sound of his sobs, but isn't as successful as one might think he would be in the presence of his only daughter.

"Come, Zuko. You need to talk about this," Katara says, taking his hand and leading him out of the room and to his mother's favorite garden.

She motions for him to sit down, and he does without a word; leaning his back against the wood of the tree. She sits beside him and removes her shoes. She puts her tan-skinned feet into the crisp water of the pond, and looks Zuko in the eyes.

"Do you want me to tell you what happened?" Zuko asks.

"I wouldn't have lead you out here if I didn't," Katara replies. "Iroh had said Mai left you with the child. But there's more to it, isn't there?"

"Much more." Zuko sighs. "Perhaps I should start from the beginning."

"That would be a good place to start," Katara says with a laugh.

He scowls at her, but can't keep a straight face for long. "Fine."

He can't help but notice how her eyes twinkle and her dimples show when she laughs. He is in awe at the woman before him. When he first met her, she was just a young girl from the Southern Water Tribe. She was past puberty, but not by much. But now, her curves had become more prominent, and her face had taken on a shape less like a girl and more like a woman. She still kept the hair loopies, but kept her dark hair undone in waves that cascade down her back instead of the classic braid she sported in the earlier portion of the time he's known her. Today, she was wearing one of the gowns provided for her. Zuko comes to the conclusion that she didn't bring any that were supportive of the Fire Nation heat. This gown was a blue, knee-length dress with a halter top and a silver sash around the waist. It was somewhat cool today, unlike most of the Fire Nation summer has been so far, so the dress was very appropriate given the gentle summer breeze and milder-than-normal temperature outside.

Katara's mirthful question brings the young Firelord out of his trance. "So? Aren't you gonna tell me the story?"

"Right," Zuko says. "Well, it all started one night about a week ago. I woke up in the middle of the night because Ursa, bless her heart, was crying. The only thing that was out of the ordinary so far was that Mai's side of the bed was empty. She'd even taken the time to make her bed before she left. All that remained of Mai was a note saying how our daughter hated her, and how she hated being the wife of a leader."

"Wait. Why would she think Ursa hated her? She's just a baby," Katara asks.

"Every time Mai would hold our daughter, except to feed her, she would just cry. But when _I_ would hold her, she would quiet down. No one, not even Uncle, knows why," Zuko tells her.

"She must be a daddy's girl," Katara says with a fond smile. "I was like that, too, you know. But I still loved my mother."

"Exactly. It was a terrible excuse on Mai's part. But anyway, she left the crown on the nightstand. She must've paid off the guards or do something to make them not tell me when or how she left. I couldn't even threaten them with the 'power of the almighty Firelord' argument. They wouldn't budge," Zuko says, hanging his head down in sadness. "We'd done a lot of fighting in the weeks before, but I had no idea that she would just up and leave. It's my fault. It's my fault for not being good enough. I never was. I never will be. Not for her, not for anyone."

"Zuko, do me a favor?" Katara says.

"Yes?"

Katara stands up and comes at him with a water whip before smacking him in the face with it. "Get a grip!"

"Katara! What in Yue's name are you doing?!"

"I'm trying to knock some sense into your thick skull, idiot! You clearly need it!" Katara shouts angrily.

"Why?! Why do you feel the need to do that?!" Zuko shouts back, equally as angry.

"You think you're not good enough for anyone! But you're wrong! You _are_ good enough. It's her that needs her head checked if she thought leaving you with your daughter was the best decision. She's selfish if she thinks that running away from her problems will solve them. And you're selfish for thinking you are not worthy. You have a beautiful daughter who needs you to be strong. If you're not gonna be strong for yourself, you _have_ to be strong for her!" Katara says as she continues to fight him

Zuko blocks every attack she sends his way. "Katara… I…"

"You're what, Zuko? You're what? Sorry? Don't apologize to me. Apologize to the daughter you have to raise. Apologize for not being strong for her. She _needs_ you, Zuko," Katara says, sending a final wave of water at Zuko, knocking him onto his back.

Katara walks over to him, reaching a hand out to help him, but not without a scowl on her face. He takes it, and gets up, but she's the one to slip and fall in the muddy mess of a garden she has created. Zuko laughs. It is the first time in a long time that he has finally let himself enjoy life. He laughs hard and long before Katara finally can't keep the smile off her face anymore and laughs with him as he helps her back up.

"I think I've made my point clear enough," Katara says triumphantly after her fits of laughter are over. "Let me help you clean this up."

Katara bends the water in the mud and the water on her clothes and gently puts it back in the pond; careful not to disturb the nearby turtleducks.

"Thanks," Zuko says. "For everything."

Katara just smiles. "I'm starving. Let's find breakfast."

"Your wish is my command," Zuko says with a mock bow.

Katara shoves him. "Shut up, and feed me, Sparky."

"Deal, Sugar Queen," Zuko says with a smirk.

She shoves him again, and he grins. They start walking to the dining area where they find Iroh already waiting with Ursa in her high chair beside him. Zuko gives word to the present chef to prepare breakfast for her, his uncle, and himself.

"Yes, and please nothing too spicy," Katara says.

The portly cook looks at her curiously, and then at Zuko, who nods. "From now on, Lady Katara's word is mine. You can give the same command to the rest of the palace staff. She is one of my advisors now, and you will treat her with as much respect and authority as you would my uncle, my advisors, and me. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, your highness. Breakfast will be ready shortly," the cook says with a bow before rushing through the door to the adjacent kitchen.

"Look who finally decided to join us for breakfast!" Iroh says to Ursa.

"Sorry. Things got a bit complicated when Katara found me tending to Ursa," Zuko says sheepishly.

"I heard quite the commotion coming from the garden," Iroh says, folding his hands over his plump stomach. "May I ask what that was about?"

"Let's just say that Zuko turned into even more of a pessimist than he normally is, and I had to teach him a lesson," Katara says with a shrug as she picks the dirt from her fingernails.

"By trying to kill me?!" Zuko asks incredulously.

"In my defense, you blocked every move I sent your way, so it really wasn't that big of a deal," Katara says. "Plus, there wasn't anything I did that could've come even remotely close to be considered homicidal."

"Yeah. Because the lack of ice daggers makes it totally okay!" Zuko says, throwing his hands up in the air exasperatedly.

"Yeah. It does," Katara says. "Your point?"

Zuko grunts loudly and steam comes from his nostrils, much to Katara's pleasure. She tries her best to stifle her laughter, but isn't as successful as she would've liked to be.

"What's so funny?" Zuko asks.

"You and your temper. I swear you are fifteen and chasing Aang, Sokka, and I around the world again," she says, not even bothering to hide her laughter this time. "So much for the cool, collected Firelord you try so hard to be."

"Fine. You win," Zuko says. "Stupid Water Tribe peasant," he mutters under his breath.

"That is quite enough," Iroh says angrily. "From both of you. You two are acting like children. Zuko, man up and act like the father you are now. Katara, don't antagonize him. I swear you fight like a married couple!"

Zuko, who was taking a sip of the ice water set out for him, coughs madly and stutters a response of, "_What?!_", while Katara looks at Iroh in complete disbelief and a blush on her face as she, too, tries to defend herself.

"Case and point," Iroh says.

Just then, the chefs come out with a delicious-smelling feast of various native Fire Nation breakfast dishes. They uncover them to reveal smoked komodo rhino sausages, fresh dragon fruit, papaya, watermelon, and a plethora of other fruits all sliced neatly and to perfection. Among the dishes includes freshly baked rolls with honey butter, and a variety of beverages including fresh fruit juices, milk, and ice water.

Katara took a serving of food that could feed an army of soldiers plus Toph and Sokka. She dug into the food greedily, only stopping every so often to wipe the juices off her napkin.

"Katara, sometimes I swear you have as big a stomach as Sokka," Zuko says with a laugh.

"He is my brother, you know. We do share some similarities," Katara says with a shrug.

She finishes before Zuko and Iroh both. Just when she does, Ursa starts getting fussy.

"Here, I'll set her down for her nap," Katara says. "I'll be right back."

Katara takes the squealing infant into her arms, and she starts babbling nonsense. Katara laughs and lightly ruffles the infant's small tuft of black hair.

"I know, right? Daddy is such a wuss," she says, winking at Zuko. "Between you and me, I don't think he can even finish his meal. And he has _half_ of what I had on my plate."

Zuko scowls at her. "Don't be spreading lies about me to my daughter, Katara. Or I might just have to return the favor."

"Bring it on, Princey."

And just like that Katara is out of the dining room and on her way to the nursery. She smiles at the infant in her arms and lightly bats her nose with her finger. Katara reaches the nursery, and lays Ursa down in her crib; covering her up with a light red wool blanket before kissing her forehead. The baby is asleep almost instantly.

"I don't know what it is about you Ursa," Katara murmurs. "But you have your daddy, grandpa, and I all wrapped around your finger. Sleep tight, Princess."

And like that, Katara puts out a few of the lanterns spread across the room to dim the lighting, and takes her leave.


End file.
